


silly distractions

by lovleii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleii/pseuds/lovleii
Summary: The heirs to the Mulciber and Lestrange families have given up their lives of privilege  to live freely. They've opened a pub and business is slow, but they have each other and for now, that's all that matters.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Mulciber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	silly distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts), [Deliainthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliainthesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lestrange & mulciber open a pub and live happily ever after au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610162) by greenbriers on tumblr. 



Nights like this seemed to drag on unending, the clock teasing with it’s slow tick-ticking. A night like this meant no profits, no tips, and the threat of the pub going under hanging over their heads. After all, this is what they signed up for when they turned their backs on their families, forsaking their birth rights for each other and the chance for a life together. 

“We should lock up.” Dimi’s voice came quiet from behind the bar where he’d finished restocking the shelves of alcohol and wiping down the already clean counter for the tenth time. 

Rodolphus only nodded in response, as he looked out on the empty street from the corner booth which at some point over the last few months had become his unofficial workspace. 

“Come on... you’ve been at it all night. That can wait for morning.” Dimitrius was right of course, which didn't make it any less annoying. 

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Rod sighed, shuffling his papers and readying them for tomorrow’s work. 

“I don’t think so.” Dimi’s voice came from the front door now as he locked up, turned off the open sign and flipped the lights, throwing the pub into semi darkness. “Come..you need to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.” Rod countered, slipping into a sulk as he stood from the booth. 

A firm hand, pressed to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. “It’ll pick up...it’s a holiday weekend. People are out of town..” 

“I know. I’m fine...it’s fine.” Rodolphus sighed. 

“Dance with me.” He answered with a scoff, leave it to Dimi to try and fix this with a silly distraction. “Are you serious?”

“Do I not look serious?” Dimitrius answered with that ridiculous crooked smirk. 

There was no arguing with him when he got like this, and besides, it wasn't like Rodolphus actually wanted to argue with him. He rolled his eyes and took the hand that Dimi had offered and allowed himself to be pulled close to sway to music only the two of them could ever hear. 

“You’re ridiculous.” he muttered, pressing his forehead to Dimi’s. 

“Shut up.” was the only response he got as their lips found one another’s, instantly calming and grounding him, reminding him that this life was the one they chose, along with each other and that no matter what life threw at them, they would handle it together and come out the other side stronger.  


“Can we go to bed now, or are you still sulking?” Dimi murmured against his lips, eliciting a small chuckle from Rodolphus. 

“Bed...definitely bed.” he murmured in response, pressing his lips to Dimi’s in one more hungry kiss in the dark.


End file.
